callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Davis Family Vacation
Untitled Anyone else felt sad in this part of the game? I did. It was just horrible, how war can just kill innocent people. Even though this is just a game, I think it was very, touching. Just saying. Elloabbey 06:00, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Isn't it weird that a family, possibly for the U.S., can take a vacation amidst a war?KEViN1009 04:09, November 13, 2011 (UTC) It's not a level. Merge with 'Mind the Gap' This mission can't be selected from the mission list in main menu. It's like thinking that Yuri's flashbacks are also separate missions, just because there is a location, character and date written in green in the down left corner. Xeoxer 16:51, November 14, 2011 (UTC) : I agree with this ^. Since DFV is not able to be chosen on the menu, it should be merged. : 15:53, November 16, 2011 (UTC) : Except that Davis Family Vacation is given a name and a unique playable character. It's likely not selectable from level select to avoid offending people who turned on the graphic content filter. 00:00, November 18, 2011 (UTC) *I have another proof that it's still Mind the Gap. Look in the pause menu, there's still "1/1 intel found" which refers to Westiminister station. Xeoxer 22:29, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Pavement instead of sidewalk For this article I have changed sidewalk to pavement as it is set in London and I think British English should be applied. I have added sidewalk in brackets next to the word so American English speakers know what it is refering to. Pifko1 23:13, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Canon? Whats the Canon ending? The Davis family being blown up, or Wallcroft and Marcus Burns being blown up? 05:49, November 17, 2011 (UTC) : The Davis family being blown up is the canon ending. 23:57, November 17, 2011 (UTC) They were americans? If it so, then why a civilians of a country in war take vacations? It´s make no sense... (Cpt. Meyers 12:28, December 2, 2011 (UTC)) They could have been from anywhere in the country, not necessarily locations under attack, and it's not like a war stops vacations, it likely puts them on hold. 12:31, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Who's to say they didn't get out of the country in the early days of the war? 12:51, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Inapprotiate Text? This text; Then a hornY giant emerges and uses his Dildo 24 (supressed) to arouse the mother. Um.. Is this part of the mission. Just kidding. Can I remove it? Bit rude aint it? Lockupyourhamsters 18:55, December 13, 2011 (UTC) LOCK UP YA BLOODY 'AMSTERS... ITS FREDDIE STAR! Inapprotiate Text? This text; Then a hornY giant emerges and uses his Dildo 24 (supressed) to arouse the mother. Um.. Is this part of the mission. Just kidding. Can I remove it? Bit rude aint it? Lockupyourhamsters 18:55, December 13, 2011 (UTC) LOCK UP YA BLOODY 'AMSTERS... ITS FREDDIE STAR! Possible Trivia Mistake In the trivia, it says that it is the second time that a child gets killed in Call of Duty. What was the first? My first thought was Samantha but she was revealed to be alive in Moon. I would like to change it to first time a child gets killed, but I'd like confirmation that there were no other children killed that I'm not thinking of. Magma-Man 19:19, December 20, 2011 (UTC) this level made me want to cry glitch right after the truck if you steal any weapons after you kill a person right before davis family vacation you can use the weapon ex. spaz mp5 pp90m1 just swap right before the screen turns black i have image proof 2 11:52, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Who removed the image? It's war people die unfortunately this is a harsh reality of war. Kids die, civilians die. There doing the same type of "event" is mass effect 3 *spoilers* a kid gets on a shuttle to escape earth when a reaper blows it up right in front of your eyes. I understand why developers want to add controversial scenes to video games, to tell us what happens in situations like this and I did fell a bit uneasy after the scene in mass effect more then the one in mw3 but still if "no russian" happened to be a film instead of a game where the player was watching and not interacting people wouldnt care as much but since it's a game which parents buy their 12 year old son (its rated M for a reason) news websites are having a big fuss over it. I could go on but I think I'll leave it there....